Nothing to it
by torchil
Summary: Shawn notices something different about Lassiter when he enters the station: 'He also looks a lot paler than usual and . . . Is he sniffing the air' Warning: This is an werewolf and vampire AU and Lassie and Shawn may be OOC! If anyone does want to take this and make it into a multi chapter fic, I have no qualms about it. Just give credit where credit is due.
1. Nothing To It

Hello all! I know some are waiting for the next chapter of Tenebris Memorias but this little one shot thingy came to me and just didn't want to be let go. Kind of an AU in which werewolves and vampires are real but most humans don't know of them until they are turned. Oh and I do believe they may be OOC. So that's like the only warning I have.

If anyone does want to take this and make it into a multi chapter fic, I have no qualms about it. Just give credit where credit is due.

* * *

'Lassiter's wearing sunglasses inside again.' Shawn noticed, walking into the station. 'He also looks a lot paler than usual and . . . Is he sniffing the air?'

Shawn walked closer to the detective before stopping in his tracks as a familiar smell wafted into his nose. His eyes narrowed and he growled slightly, low in his throat. Buzz, who was walking past Shawn with a coffee in hand, gave the fake psychic a weird look.

'How the hell did I not notice before?' Shawn thought. All that time I thought _she_ was a vampire and it was _him_ all along. Does he know? Is that why he hates me so much, because I'm a werewolf?'

Shawn shook his head, clearing his thoughts before approaching the older male.

"You okay Lass?" He asked with false cheer. "You look a little pale." The Irishman grimaced, sniffing the air again and wrinkling his nose.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you or any of your shenanigans." Lassiter hissed. "Now get out." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Did someone miss his feeding?" Shawn asked with a slight sneer, growling slightly. "No coppery blood to slake your thirst. Is that why you're so irritable?" The detective grabbed Shawn by the arm and roughly pulled him into an unused office.

"What the hell are you getting at Spencer?" He snarled impatiently tapping his foot.

"You're a vampire." Shawn stated, annoyed. "It's not really that hard to notice. Pale skin and all that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lassiter denied, growling, grabbing the smaller man by the throat and shoving him forcibly into the wall. Shawn's fury-filled eyes flashed gold for a second before narrowing.

"If I was human that would have killed me." Shawn snarled viciously.

"What?" Lassiter asked, letting go of Shawn's throat, sounding thoroughly confused. Shawn blinked.

"So you don't know?" He asked. Lassiter sighed in impatience.

"Don't know what?" The detective growled. Shawn sighed.

"I'm a werewolf." The fake psychic replied. The older man snorted.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Well, you're the one sniffing the air." Shawn griped. "You tell me."

"I just smelled something weird." Lassiter replied. "Nothing to it."

"And what did it smell like?" Shawn questioned, rolling his eyes. "Kind of earthy and wild? Maybe even a little furry?" The detective's mouth dropped open in shock before he shook his head.

"How the hell would you know that?" The detective asked as he felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"That's what a werewolf smells like." Shawn murmured. "Like you said, nothing to it."


	2. Violence and Soggy Churros

Hello all! Here is another chapter, answers some question you might have had with the first chapter. And before you ask, yes, there is going to be more, maybe one or two more chapters but that's about it.

Oh, and if they are a little too OOC just message me or review and things.

* * *

"So, I really am a vampire?" The detective asked, voice soft.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are." Shawn replied. Lassiter looked troubled.

"I wasn't one before," the detective began. "Marlowe attacked me last night and I woke up with a pounding heading and now, every smell seems more potent. All these smells are overwhelming and make me feel nauseous." Shawn frowned.

'So I wasn't wrong, Marlowe is a vampire. So, she must know that I'm a werewolf.' Shawn thought.

"She's going to die." Shawn said simply. Lassiter blinked.

"What the hell are you going on about Spencer?" He barked. Shawn just stared at the fledgling vampire, eyes cold. The older male suppressed a shiver.

"Simple," Shawn said, voice frigid. "She attacked something of mine. So she is going to die because of it." Lassiter growled in anger.

"I am not a possession Spencer!" Shawn's eyes flashed with amusement.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a smirk. The door opened and Juliet walked in, looking relieved when she caught sight of Carlton.

"Carlton! There you are." Juliet interrupted, glancing at Shawn. Shawn had to stifle an amused giggle.

'She smells suspicious,' Shawn thought amused. 'Probably thought we were doin' a little somthin' somthin'.

"We're needed at a crime scene." She continued.

"What've we got?" Lassiter asked staring at her intensely. Juliet hesitated glancing at Shawn worriedly. Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Out with it O'Hara, we haven't got all day." He snapped.

"The body isn't identifiable," She started. "It's too mangled. Some of its body parts are strewn across the scene and it almost looks like ground meat and not a human body. Forensics confirmed that the body is human just not the gender yet. They're still running the DNA through the database to see if they can get a match." She finished looking a bit sick.

"Sounds like a werewolf attack," Shawn piped up. Juliet gave him a weird look while Lassiter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Remember the last time you claimed someone was a werewolf," Lassiter sneered.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Shawn whined. "He seemed weird enough to be a werewolf. Plus, he smelled a little furry like one too." He muttered the last bit quietly enough that only Lassiter picked up on it. Before he could comment on it Shawn's phone started ringing.

"The amazingly awesome Shawn Spencer speaking," He answered grinning. "What do you need Chief?" There was some silence as she answered. "Right-o chief, you know me. I'm never going to turn down a case." He was silent again but a slight from marred his face. "Nah, I'm not going to call Gus in on this. You know how he is when there's only a small bit of blood. He'd probably puke on the scene if he came." Lassiter looked angry as Shawn hung up. Juliet looked between Shawn and Lassiter worriedly before slowly creeping out of the room unnoticed.

"There's no way she just put you on this case." He snapped. Shawn looked amused.

"Well, I _am_ psychic, so she wants me to see if I can ID the body with my psychicness." Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"That isn't even a word idiot, and you're not psychic." He growled. Shawn just smiled.

"True, but I am a werewolf." Shawn replied. Lassiter looked smug at the confession at first but then worried. He glanced around the room but didn't find Juliet. "With my superior sense of smell, I will be able to identify two things at the scene of the crime. One who or what the killer is. And lastly, the identity of our little victim." Shawn finished, looking amused that Lassiter was glancing about the room like a paranoid psychopath.

"Don't worry Lass, she crept out before your little angry outburst. So she didn't hear anything about me being a werewolf." The older male looked relieved before he cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get to the scene." He started. Excitement filled Shawn's eyes.

"Oooh, can I drive? Huh, can I, can I, can I?" The fake psychic squealed. Lassiter's eyes narrowed.

"No." He growled before storming out of the room.

"Ah, but Lassie! Don't be that _one_ soggy churro." Shawn whined trotting after the older man. Lassiter sighed but didn't comment.


	3. Sixteen, Just Sixteen

One more chapter after this one! YAY! Oh, a little goryness (I know that's not a real word) ahead.

Lassiter's face turned green when the scent of thick blood wafted into his nose. The scent didn't bother him. It was his sudden hunger and desire to taste the blood that bothered him. Shawn's expression softened slightly.

"It'll get better Lass," Shawn murmured softly. "I can get you what you need from the blood bank so this won't happen." Lassiter scowled slightly. Shawn rolled his eyes when he notice the look on the detective's face.

"I don't mean steal it," the fake psychic said in amusement. "I know a guy who works there. He's a vampire and head of the supernatural division. So you're not stealing blood, they're there for ones like you. The sensitive one's who can't stand the thought of biting someone just to drink their blood." Lassiter's face turned sour.

"I'm not sensitive." He grumbled.

"Whatever you say Lassiepants," The werewolf responding grinning. "Whatever you say."

Several of the officers were giving Shawn odd looks and were thinking mostly the same thing.

'Why isn't this bothering him? How can he be so emotionless and insensitive? Look at him, laughing and grinning while someone was torn into and tossed around.'

Shawn lightly sniffed the air and froze. He recognized the scent, he had crossed the girl's path on more than one occasion. He bit his lip as his mind traveled back to just last yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Evelyn, are you going to see him tonight?" Questioned a blond to her shorter friend. Evelyn blushed lightly before responding hesitantly.

"Y - yeah, he seemed like a really nice guy." She said with a slight smile. Her friend frowned slightly.

"I don't think you should." The blond responded. Evelyn scowled slightly.

"Why? Every time I meet someone new you're always like this Janice." Evelyn said hotly.

"Evelyn, you're sixteen, he's what, twenty something. Plus he seems weird, sniffing the air almost all the time." Janice responded softly.

"James, Taylor," a voice called out. "You two are late for class. Get a move on it!"

(End Flashback)

Shawn came back to his senses feeling someone shaking him slightly.

"Spencer!" Lassie's voice sounded right by his ear. Shawn groaned slightly in response.

"What?" Shawn muttered. "Who would do that? Sixteen, just sixteen." Shawn rambled to himself. He missed the concerned looks being sent his way as he rambled.

"What are you talking about Spencer?" The detective asked, voice soft. He was crouched down on the ground in front of the fake psychic holding the younger man's arms.

"Evelyn." Shawn responded, voice dazed. "She was just sixteen Lassie. Just sixteen."

Shawn laid his head on the detective's chest and spoke quietly enough that only the detective could hear him.

"I got the werewolf's scent," Shawn said, voice dark and vicious. "When I find him, and I will. I am going to rip his head off. Literally. His scent goes into the surrounding forest. I'll know him when I smell him."

The chief arrived to the crime scene and stared at the sight before her. Her head detective was on the ground, holding Shawn Spencer, whose head was resting on his chest. She turned towards the nearest officer, Buzz McNab.

"What happened?" She questioned. He gave her a slightly bewildered look as he responded.

"I'm not really sure myself. One second Shawn's cracking a joke and the next he's just standing there shaking and pale. Lassiter shook him a few times but he didn't respond so he set him on the ground and we waited. When Shawn woke up from his strange fit he was rambling about some girl being just sixteen." The chief's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Did he give a name?" She asked interrupting him, voice urgent.

"Uh, yeah he did. It was Evelyn." He responded softly. She looked crushed at the news and took out her phone dialing a number.

"This is Vick, run the DNA samples for a match to Evelyn Taylor, a sixteen year old girl. Yes, she was reported missing this morning and our Psychic seems to believe the body is hers. Thank you, call me as soon as the results come in."

Chief Vick started off towards her head detective catching the last bit of what Shawn was saying.

". . . smell him."

"Smell who Mr. Spencer?" She asked causing Shawn to jump and stare at her with a deer in headlight expression. Thankfully, he was saved from answering when the chief's phone rang.

'That was quick,' She thought when she saw it was the forensics lab.

"Vick," She responded. "What do you have?" She looked saddened by the answer. "Of course, thank you." She turned back towards the two men and noticed how shaken Shawn appeared. Of course she didn't know he was shaking in anticipation; waiting for them to leave so he could go hunt himself a murderous werewolf.

"Mr. Spencer, you did good." She said voice soft. "Take some time off alright?" She turned towards Lassiter speaking softly. "He shouldn't be alone, call Guster or his father. . ." Lassiter stopped her with a shake of his head.

"You know how Henry can get, do you really think calling him is a good idea? Plus, Guster would probably just cry the entire time. Look," he sighed. "I'll watch him." Lassiter offered to her surprise. Her expression was soft as she nodded.

When the chief left their vicinity, Lassiter turned to Shawn.

"So, you said the werewolf responsible is in this forest?" He asked, blue eyes slightly turning red. Shawn nodded, letting out a soft growl.

"Yes, yes he is." Shawn hissed.

"Well, let's go hunt us a werewolf." Lassiter replied.


	4. Smells Like Wet Dog

Final chapter! Woooooo! WARNING: More violence and gore ahead. (It's slightly a pun) a head. HAHAHAHAH! Read and you will understand!

"Well, well, well. Seems to me like we have ourselves a little vampire infestation."

"Back off!" Shawn snapped coming forward putting himself in front of the detective.

"Oh, a rogue werewolf. I'm quaking in my boots." The black haired werewolf sneered smirking. A few other werewolves came out of the trees surrounding Shawn and Lassiter.

"Why's a little Were like you, protecting a vamp like that? Hmmm? You his little pet?" Shawn growled in anger.

"I'm no one's pet!" He snarled viciously. The alpha of the pack sneered in response.

"Really?" He questioned chuckling before turning towards the werewolf beside him.

"Kill the vampire." He ordered. Shawn's eyes glowed gold and filled with pure hate and fury. His fingers elongated into sharp black claws making the alpha freeze.

'It isn't the full moon,' he thought. 'How can he be transforming? The eyes,' He realized. 'They're gold, not amber, gold. He's a True Born.'

"Leave him alone or I will rip your fucking head off." Shawn snarled growling. The black haired alpha nodded, eyes wide with fear. One of the werewolves in the back sneered to himself angrily.

'Our alpha is so damn weak. Just look at him cowering at the sight of the weak rogue. I'll take care of the werewolf and that bloodsucking vampire and when I do _I_ will be alpha!' He thought lunging towards Shawn.

He didn't get very far when an enraged Shawn grabbed him by the throat and pulled. His head went rolling along the ground, expression forever stuck with a look of anger, fear and confusion. A thick stench of urine filled the air as several of the werewolves pissed themselves. Shawn took a step forward and most of them, including the alpha, flinched. He smirked, golden eyes flashing in amusement.

"Anyone else want to try me?" He asked, glaring at the werewolves. No one moved and no one spoke. "Good. Come along Lassie, let's go." Lassiter scowled.

"So you're just letting them go?" he hissed angrily, blue eyes, slightly turning red. "You told me that the werewolf responsible for the murder would be found in these woods and there they were." Shawn whirled around grabbing the detective by the throat and slamming him into the ground before pinning him down forcibly.

"Take care how you speak to me vampire," Shawn growled. "If you hadn't noticed, not all werewolves have exactly the same scent. The werewolf responsible was _not_ in the pack we encountered. _So_ , that means he is still out there. Probably planning another attack." He let the detective up off the ground and turned away before sighing. "Look Lassie, I know you're new to this whole vampire thing so I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"It's in the past Spencer. But I need to know, why was that alpha so frightened when you did that claw thing?" Lassiter asked.

"I am what is known as a True Born, a werewolf born to ordinary human parents." Shawn explained. "Because True Borns are not ruled by the moon we can transform when we wish. We can even do a partial transformation, hence the 'claw thing'. The eyes also give it away, ordinary werewolves have amber colored eyes while True Borns, like myself, have golden eyes." Lassiter nodded.

"Any idea which way the murdering werewolf went?" He asked changing the subject. Shawn closed his eyes and breathed in, scenting the air.

"He's heading towards the northern clearing." He replied opening his eyes, revealing the intense golden glow of his simmering anger. Shawn turned away and took off at full speed, shocking the detective.

"Shit!" Lassiter exclaimed racing after him. There was a loud splash and a quite eep that sounded nearby. Lassiter burst out of the trees and couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. Shawn had managed to trip and fall into the pond and was now dripping wet with his meticulously styled hair plastered to his head. Shawn glanced up at him.

"Aren't you going to help me out?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry, I'd rather not smell like a wet dog, thanks." Lassiter replied with a smirk. Shawn pouted as he pulled himself out of the pond. Then smirked as an idea came to him. When he neared Lassiter, he shook his head, splattering the older male with thick droplets of dog-scented water. Lassiter scowled and glared at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked with an innocent look on his face. Lassiter shook his head before stomping off.

"Let's go, the werewolf isn't going to catch himself for us." He snapped.

They finally came across the werewolf in a clearing, leisurely licking blood from his hands. Shawn growled, recognizing Evelyn's scent. The werewolf turned towards the sounds and grinned.

"Ah, hello my fellow were." He said smiling. "I see you brought me a little vamp snack."

"He is not a snack." Shawn snarled. "And you are no friend of mine." The werewolf blinked in confusion before stalking forwards, a murderous glint in his amber eyes.

"Then die." He said, as he advanced. There was a blur as Shawn moved, catching the werewolf off guard and on his ass as he pounced on the murderer, growling. Shawn's fingers elongated into black claws which he dug into the were's neck drawing blood. The werewolf froze in fear and let out a little whimper.

"I submit." Don't kill me, please! Please don't." Shawn's eyes narrowed.

"I bet the girl pleaded with you for her life too. Did you listen? Hmmm? DID YOU SPARE HER LIFE?" Shawn screamed in rage, snarling digging his claws in deeper. Tears filled the werewolf's eyes and he let out another pathetic whimper as he wet himself.

"I didn't think so." Shawn growled, ripping the crying werewolf's head off. Lassiter just looked on, shocked. Shawn calmly climbed to his feet and turned towards the detective.

"Are we done here?" Lassiter asked. "Or are you going to rip more heads off?" Shawn looked amused.

"Yeah, Lass, we're done."

(SBPD)

Lassiter and Shawn walked into the station later that day. Shawn needed to fill out a statement with his 'vision' for the case and Lassie needed to do some paperwork. Juliet frowned when Shawn walked past her.

"Is it just me or does it smell like wet dog in here?" She asked. Shawn flushed a bit and Lassiter smirked.

-END-


End file.
